Opisy/Scenariusze Opowiadań
''Lista opowiadań: 'En Konge' -(z nordyckiego: Jeden Król) jest to opowiadanie na podstawie mitu albo raczej baśni o czerwonym kapturku, opowiada o konflikcie dwóch ras, Lykanów bestii potrafiących używać magii i zmieniać się w bestie stworzeń, oraz ludzi, a w centrum zainteresowań jest młoda i mała panienka, listonoszka, która zajmuje się wojskowymi korespondencjami. Opowiada o białowłosej ubranej w czerwony mundurek z kapturem dziewczynie, o jednym niebieskim a drugim niebieskim oku. Dość niska, bo 152cm wzrostu, figura niczego sobie ale trochę przypakowana, ma bliznę idącą od pępka przez przestrzeń między piersiami kończąc się na prawym ramieniu. Nosi białe rękawiczki i dwie katany, jedna po jednej druga po drugiej stronie, a poza tym torebkę listonosza. 'HANSEL' - Jest to opowiadanie o młodym Łowcy Czarownic, który już niedługo będzie cały nimi otoczony. Chłopak, którego złożono w ofierze, wymyka się z pracowni czarownic, wtedy trafia na chmarę czarownic, które starają się mu pomóc(?). 'Piekielny Chłopiec - jest to historia opowiadająca, o świecie, przeznaczeniu i kościele, oraz chłopakowi, który postanawia sprzeciwić się diabłu. Ksiądz wychował szatańskiego Jezusa, teraz on stara się odwdzięczyć i zabić Ojca(Szatana). 'Jajo Behemota '- Jest to opowiadanie, o tym by nie prosić o pomoc czegoś co nigdy jej nie oferowało za darmo oraz o tym co ludzie są gotowi zrobić by przetrwać. '''Nowi Bogowie - Opowiadanie o Bogach i ich dzieciach. Rok temu chodziłem, z dziewczyną, fanką Percyego Jacksona, to dla niej chciałem to napisać, ale zanim skończyłem się rozeszliśmy. Trudno. W każdym razie, będzie to opowiadanie o synu Hefajstosa, Boga ognia. Chłopak zostaje zaproszony do szkoły, która otworzy przed nim wrota świata pełnego magii jak i cierpienia 13 Apostów - Opowieść ta to o apokalipsie, rozpoczyna się od zwykłego poranka, młodego chłopaka, mieszkającego samemu. Chłopak w wiadomościach i od szkolnych znajomych dowiaduje się, że ostatnio wszyscy z wyjątkiem kobiet w wieku 12-30 lat zaczynają chorować na nieznaną chorobę, która po 3 dniach kończy się niespodziewanym zawałem. Chłopak nie wie co zrobić, boi się o przyjaciół i własne zdrowie jak się okazuję choroba to początek Apokalipsy i tylko wierzchołek jego problemów. Chłopak jest synem upadłej anielicy, która po poczęciu syna, niedługo potem umarła, zostawiając mu pieniądze na utrzymanie i nadzieje, że nikt go nie zauważy. To co czeka samobójców - Jest to opowiadanie o chłopaku, który budzi się w stacji, jakby kosmicznej, jakby na słońcu, lub eksplodującym meteorycie, okazuje się, że to przystanek, przez który przechodzą grzesznicy, by zostać na wieki wrzuconym do piekła. Chłopak uznany za samobójcę(sam tego nie pamięta), dostaje od Sądu ostatecznego propozycję, 100 lat służby u bram łączących piekło z ziemią, albo wieczna tułaczka po piekle. Mimo, że kilku wyśmiało propozycję i wybrało piekło, on wraz z paroma wybrańcami, wybrał służbę i tu rozpoczyna się jego przygoda. Poznaje on demony, anioły, musztrę oraz szorstkość wojska. Impudens:Bogowie siódmego świata - Jest to opowiadanie o młodym elfie, wróżce, która przemierza świat 7 Bogów natury, by odnaleźć osadę, bezpieczną przystań dla jego pobratymców, ponieważ zima się zbliża, a Klan Phalangiorum stara się dorwać tych, którzy przeżyli ich pierwsze uderzenie. Przygoda pełna, brutalności świata, miłości oraz nadziei na lepszą przyszłość. Elfy, Ludzie i Demony '- Opowiada ona, o życiu, albo raczej poszukiwaniach prawdy, młodego rycerza/maga/podróżnika, którego ciało toczy klątwa, a on pochłonięty w połowie dobrą magią, a w połowie demoniczną skazą, szuka odpowiedzi, na pytanie kto i po co im zrobił to jemu i co oznacza numer wytatuowany na jego potylicy. Czy mu się to uda? Czy da radę ocalić siebie oraz dożyć spokojnej starości pracując w karczmie, te i więcej odpowiedzi w opowiadaniu. 'Wampirza Epidemia '- opowiadanie czas akcji rok 3013, ziemia od 108 lat pogrążona jest w walce z wirusem, który istoty ludzkie zmienia w coś przypominającego wampira, rosną kły, czasem uszy robią się szpiczaste, rośnie siła i ogólna sprawność fizyczna, wirus możne być również przenoszony na zwierzęta, wtedy zwierzęta mogą być telepatycznie kontrolowane przez wyżej gatunkowych ludzi. 'Ostatni (Chyba)Człowiek - Czas akcji to rok 5312 rok, ziemia przeżyła wiele kataklizmów, praktycznie nie ma już zwierząt, które istnieją teraz. Gatunek ludzki jest tylko jednym z wielu, dominujących na planecie, podczas gdy prawdopodobnie ostatnia ludzka kolonia, tuła się po świecie odkrywają oni niesamowite rzeczy, przedmioty mające ponad 2 tysiące lat, historie o jakich nie słyszeli, gatunki o jakich nie słyszeliśmy, my czy grzyb, który całkowicie odmieni ich pogląd na ludzi czy człowieczeństwo.